Kris
Kris is the main protagonist of Deltarune and the human Hero of Light. During Chapter 1, Kris is primarily controlled by the player. Profile Appearance Kris initially appears with messy brown hair and an olive skin tone, wearing a long-sleeved green shirt with a single horizontal yellow stripe, and nondescript pants and shoes. Kris's eyes are rendered invisible by a shadow. When Kris and Susie fall into the mysterious Dark World, Kris's sprite changes. While the hometown clothes were similar in color palette to Chara's, the underworld clothing is different, featuring silver armor over a blue bodysuit, with a torn pink and blue cape that matches Frisk's shirt. In the underworld, Kris's skin and hair also turn blue, which possibly reflects the lighting (or lack thereof) underground, in keeping with the visual and story themes of light and dark. Interestingly, Kris's overworld sprite has a very similar color palette to an unused human sprite inside the files of Undertale, but lacking the blue pants. Personality Kris shares several properties with the human children from Undertale, including a similar name to Frisk, and similar clothing to Chara. Like Chara, Kris enjoys chocolate, and enjoys both taking chocolate kisses from Toriel's room without permission, and drinking hot chocolate at QC's Diner. The other characters have mixed opinions of Kris. Rudy has a close relationship with Kris's entire family, and makes a friendly joke that Kris is a "creepy kid", a reputation that some (but not all) of Kris's classmates seem to agree with. In the Dark World, people come to see Kris as a "leader." Ralsei and, eventually, Susie follow Kris's commands in battle, and trust Kris to lead the group. Before Asriel moved out, he shared his bedroom with Kris. While Asriels' side of the bedroom remains cluttered and full of mementos, Kris's side is strikingly bare, with even the bookshelves plundered to stock Toriel's classroom. As Kris had a history of oversleeping, when the two of them were younger, Asriel sometimes carried Kris to school. Kris has always been mischievous, pulling a variety of pranks on friends and family. For instance, if Kris keeps flushing the toilet, Toriel asks "You did not put a bath bomb in the toilet again, did you?", and Noelle reminisces about a time Kris showed her an arm oozing with blood, which was actually just covered in ketchup. Most seem to treat these pranks as a minor annoyance, or even endearing. Kris appears to usually be quiet - not only do both Susie and King remark that Kris is a "quiet person," but townsfolk also appear to be surprised to find Kris voluntarily engaging them in conversation. In trip back home after returning from the dark world, several characters in remark that Kris looks sick, strange, or pale. Main Story After the introductory cutscenes, Kris is woken up by Toriel for school. At this point it is possible to go to School, or skip it by returning to bed. (Skipping school immediately dumps Kris into the Dark World.) If followed outside, Toriel drives Kris to school, leading to a short tour of Hometown. Kris, being late to class, is told by Professor Alphys to pick a group partner. When Noelle is asked, she checks with Alphys about letting Kris join her group with Berdly, though Susie barges into the classroom, interrupting the proceedings. Kris then gets paired up with Susie. Afterward, Professor Alphys realizes there is no chalk for her to teach class with and sends Susie to go get some from the supply closet. She then asks Kris to go with her. In the hallway, Kris witnesses Susie eating a piece of chalk. Once Susie realizes Kris is there, she approaches menacingly, slams Kris against a locker, and asks "How do you feel about losing your face?". She then drops Kris on the ground, stating that Kris has a good mother and "It'd be a shame to make her bury her child." Once at the supply closet, Susie opens the door, only to be perturbed by the eerie darkness emanating from the closet itself. When Kris and Susie enter the closet, they wander deeper and deeper looking for a light switch, only to find none, nor any walls for that matter. As they approach the door to leave, it slams shut. Papers beneath their feet begin to quiver and shake, and then fall into a void, with Kris and Susie following suit. Kris awakens in a strange, unknown world, street clothes having been exchanged for armor and a cloak, and skin now a bluish hue. After some exploration and sightings of a shadowy figure, Susie is found hiding in a pile of dust. After a bit more walking, Kris and Susie are attacked by the mysterious figure, who is later revealed to be Lancer. After escaping, they come across Castle Town and encounter Ralsei. Lancer then interrupts Ralsei, accosts Kris and Susie and fights them for the first time. After the fight, Susie leaves on her own in an attempt to find her way out of the Dark World, leaving Kris and Ralsei on their own. Eventually, Kris and Ralsei catch up with Susie, who begrudgingly rejoins the party. After numerous encounters with Lancer and getting mad at Ralsei for telling her not to fight, Susie decides to join Lancer instead for a while. This culminates in an encounter between Kris and Ralsei versus Susie and Lancer. At the conclusion of the fight, Susie once again rejoins the party, and Lancer tags along. Eventually, Lancer grows uncomfortable with the situation and runs off towards Card Castle. Kris and the party attempt to follow him, but some of the King's soldiers capture them. Ralsei and Kris wake up in a prison cell together, but the two quickly realize that Susie is being kept in an adjacent cell. Kris manages to guide Susie through a puzzle, unlocking her cell and allowing her to escape. After a confrontation with Lancer, Susie is able to release Kris and Ralsei from prison. After making their way up Card Castle, Kris and the party face off against the King. After the fight, King deceives the party into believing he is willing to redeem himself, resulting in the party being cornered. Kris jumps in front of Susie to protect her, but is knocked back by another blow from the King. Taunting the party with their failure, the King grabs Kris in one hand and readies a kiling blow. Regardless of how the King was initially defeated, this is interrupted. Either Lancer and the King's subjects rescue the party, or Susie musters the strength to cast Pacify on the King, putting him to sleep. Which outcome occurs is based on whether or not the party harmed any of the denizens of the Dark World prior to facing the King (except for Jevil). After saying goodbye to Ralsei, Kris is able to seal the Dark Fountain and teleport home, along with Susie. Kris can then choose to explore Hometown and speak to the inhabitants. Once Kris returns home and goes to bed, the adventure is over. At some point in the middle of the night, Kris tosses and turns in bed, only to suddenly lunge out from under the covers and jerkily stagger into the center of their room, on the carpet emblazoned with the Delta Rune. Kris's arm slowly stretches out, then plunges inwards, ripping into Kris's own chest, grabbing a SOUL and forcefully tossing it into a cage in the corner of the room. Kris then brandishes a knife which glistens in the light from the window before turning to smile at the player menacingly with one visible eye flashing red, similarly to the ending of a "soulless" Pacifist Route in Undertale. The game then cuts to black. In Battle Spells As a human, Kris cannot cast spells. ACT Instead of casting spells, Kris uses the ACT command in different ways depending on the enemy being faced. ACTs usually cost 0 TP to perform, although there are a few specific instances where an ACT cannot be executed unless the party has a sufficient amount of TP. In the fight with King, Kris can act with Susie and Ralsei to create improved versions of their spells. "Do all sorts of things. It isn't magic." The following are ACTs that cost TP and only Kris's turn: Courage Requires 25% TP. This ACT is only available during the fight against King, replacing Kris's Talk ACT after attempting to talk to the King. Kris encourages the party, raising all of their DEFENSE stats for one turn. Pirouette Requires 20% TP. This ACT is only available during the fight against Jevil. Causes Kris to perform a pirouette gesture, tiring the boss and causes a specific effect depending on what turn it is. The effects are as follows: Pirouette Rotation * Turn 1: Nothing happens * Turn 2: Lowers the bonus boss's defense * Turn 3: The number of invincibility frames decreases this turn * Turn 4: Party DEFENSE up * Turn 5: Nothing happens * Turn 6: Heals a random party member * Turn 7: Shuffles all of the party members' HP bars * Turn 8: The boss's next attack is stronger * Turn 9: ~30 HP heal to all party members * Repeat Gallery Kris face partymenu.png | Party Menu portrait Kris face battlemenu.png | Battle Menu portrait Kris overworld soul.png | Kris's SOUL Kris battle fight.gif | Kris's idle animation within a FIGHT Kris battle act.gif | Kris's standard ACT animation Kris battle attack.gif | Attack Kris battle twirling.gif | Kris pirouetting Kris battle guard.gif | Defending Kris battle sitting.png | Kris sitting down or knocked out in battle Kris battle intro.gif | Intro/Enemy Encounter Kris overworld menacing.gif | Kris's animation from the end of Chapter 1 Kris artwork.jpg | Kris Concept Art Kris overworld color palette.png | Color palette Trivia * Asriel and Kris made a sculpture of an angel for youth group, except they spent the whole time making large wings for it. * Kris's pranks also included hiding under Noelle's bed (after hearing she was afraid of humans under the bed), and telling her that Ice-E was real and ate children, after which another child, Dess, hit Kris with a wiffle bat. * Kris plays the piano, but never sang in the local church choir with Asriel. ** Attempting to interact with the piano in the hospital, will cause Kris to just slam on the keys instead of playing it, and the monster at the front desk comments "you usually play the piano a bit more... beautifully." * Unlike Frisk and Chara in Undertale, Kris is not referred to using a singular they pronoun (or any third person pronouns) throughout Deltarune. * During the final moments of Chapter 1, when Kris throws a human SOUL into the birdcage, the player can still control the disembodied SOUL, though all it can do is slowly move around the inside of the cage. * Kris, like the other party members, has several different titles in the party menu. ** At the start of ??????, Kris is a LV1 Human. "Body contains a human SOUL." ** After learning how to ACT in Ralsei's tutorial, Kris becomes a LV1 Leader. "Commands the party with various ACTs." ** If Kris inspects every bed in Card Castle, the title changes to LV1 Bed Inspector. "Inspects all beds inexplicably." * Outside of the Dark World, Kris can use the regular menu from Undertale, a box with STAT, ITEM, and CELL. When STAT is selected, Kris's current weapon and armor reflect the ones in the Dark World. ** If the Wood Blade was equipped, it becomes a Pencil. ** If the Spookysword was equipped, it becomes a Halloween Pencil. *** At the beginning of Chapter 1, Kris has the Pencil and Bandage equipped in Hometown by default. * The name "Kris" holds some potential meanings: ** A kris is a type of ritualistic dagger, a possible nod to the knife Kris wields at the end of Chapter 1. ** The etymology "Of Christ," as a nod to the fact that Kris's family is or was very religious. ** A combination of Chara and Frisk's names (Chris being the Ch from Chara and the rest from Frisk) with the letter K substituting Ch from Chris. * When defending in a fight, Kris's sword turns into a shield. * Interestingly, Kris has 90 HP when in the Dark World, but only 20 HP in the overworld - the same amount as Frisk at LV 1. References fr:Kris pl:Kris pt-br:Kris ru:Крис Category:Heroes of Light